Natara Hitano
Natara Hitano '''jest nową członkinią Gildii Fairy Tail i dziewczyną Natsuo Uchida. Należy do Drużyny Natary. Wygląd Natara jest średniego wzrostu brązowowłosą dziewczyną o zielonych oczach i szczupłej sylwetce. Włosy zazwyczaj nosi rozpuszczone z lekką grzywką po lewej stronie twarzy. Uczesanie zmienia tylko na specjalne okazje. Kiedy była mała też miała inną fryzurę. Jej skóra jest jasna. Natara często zmienia ubrania. W X792 po Sadze Imperium Alvarez nosi żółtą bluzkę z czarnym paskiem u góry oraz czarnymi ramiączkami, żółtą spódniczkę przedzieloną z prawej strony i z czarnym paskiem. Na nadgarstkach ma pmarańczowe bransoletki ze znakami Wróżek Planet, a na szyji czarny wisiorek z pomarańczowym serduszkiem. Jej buty to czarne duże kozaki. Później nosi parę innych stroji np. jasno żółtą bluzkę z pomarańczowym paskiem na dole oraz u góry. Jej ramiączka też są koloru pomarańczowego. Ma żółtą, falowaną spódniczkę z pomarańczowym paskiem na środku oraz czarnym pasem. Na prawym nadgarstku ma czarną bransoletę, a na lewej ręcę białą rękawicę ze znakami Wróżek Planet oraz czarne kozaki. Kolejny strój to żółta tunika z dużym kołnierzem oraz na ramkach, brązowa krótka spódniczka, czarne duże skarpetki, brązowe buty na korkach, na prawym nadgarstku ma pomarańczowo czarną bransoletę gdzie na pierwszej części ma znaki Wróżek Planet, czarną bransoletę na lewym nadgarstku, na którą zakłada żółtą rękawiczkę też ze znakami Wróżek Planet, a we włosach ma żółtą gwiazdkę. Następny strój to żółta bluzka bez ramiączek, niebieskie, krótkie spodenki, jasno żółta opaska oraz czarne sandały. Jej kolejny strój składa się z niebieskiej sukienki, czarnych rękawiczek z białymi znakami Wróżek Planet i brązowe kozaki. Następnie nosi ten sam strój, który został wymieniony jako drugi, ale później go zmienia na żółtą sukienkę z pomarańczowymi ramiączkami, białe rękawiczki ze znakami Wróżek Planet, czarną ozdobę na prawę udo, w którą wkłada swoje berło, a na nogach ma czarne sandały. Następnie nosi swój pierwszy strój. Jej następny strój to biała bluzka z dużym kołnierzem, żółta, długa spódnica z czarnym pasem, białe rękawiczki ze znakami Wróżek Planet, czarne sandały, biała kokarda we włosach oraz czarno biała torebka. Później nosi czerwoną suknię na ramkach oraz czarne pantofelki. Następnie nosi białą bluzkę z czarnym paskiem u góry bez ramiączek, kremowe rękawiczki z czerwonymi paskami u góry oraz czerwoną bransoletkę. Na tej rękawiczcę ma znaki Wróżek Planet. Ma też żółtą spódniczkę w czarną kratkę, czarne, duże kozaki i żółtą kokardę we włosach. I znowu zmienia strój na czarną bluzkę bez ramiączek odkrywającą jej brzuch, czarny pasek na szyji, żółtą kurtkę, kremową spódniczkę i czarne kozaki, ale później zakłada swój pierwszy strój. Następnie zakłada pomarańczową bluzkę bez ramiączek, żółtą spódniczkę z czarnym pasem, jasno żółtą bransoletę ze znakami Wróżek Planet i czarne sandały. Później nosi trzeci strój po wyżej. Jej następny strój to czarna bluzka z dużym kołnierzem, na którą zakłada żółty sweter, który odsłania jej ramiona, pomarańczową spódniczkę i czarne sandały. Później zmienia strój na żółtą bluzkę z pomarańczowym paskiem u góry oraz wstążką, białą ozdobą na szyji, pomarańczowych bransolet na nadgarstkach ze znakami Wróżek Planet, czarne, krótkie spodenki z brązowym paskiem oraz brązowe buty. Znowu zmienia strój na białą bluzkę na ramkach z napisem I Love You, żółtą spódniczkę z czarnym paskiem, czarną opaską na szyji, pomarańczowymi bransoletkami na nadgrastkach ze znakami Wróżek Planet, czarno żółte skarpetki oraz białe trampki. Włosy wiąże czarną gumką. W X797 nosi pierwszy strój, który był dwa akapity wyżej. Następnie nosi czarną bluzkę na ramkach, niebieską wstążkę pod prawym ramieniem, żółto biało żółte rękawiczki bez palców ze znakami Wróżek Planet, jasno brązową spódniczkę z brązowym paskiem i czarne kozaki. A w X804 nosi żółtą bluzkę z lewym na ramkiem oraz czarnym na ramkiem oraz czarny pasek na dole bluzki, czarny pasek na szyji, czarne rękawiczki ze znakami Wróżek Planet, granatową spódniczkę z białym paskiem oraz brązowe kozaki. Czasami zakłada żółty strój kompielowy dwuczęściowy lub biały stanik, żółte majtki i czarny pasek na szyji. Niekiedy nosi strój pokojówki, króliczka lub kotka. Czasem też nosi ręcznik. Jej wymiary wynosiły 89-60-89, ale później się zmieniły na 87-59-88. Osobowość Natara jest bardzo zmienną osobą i raz zachowuję się tak, a raz tak. Czasem kłóci się ze swoim chłopakiem Natsuo Uchida, ale tak naprawdę go kocha. Jest bardzo wrażliwą dziewczyną. Co do jej relacji z członkami Gildii Fairy Tail to są bardzo dobre. Czasem boi się Erzy, ale ma do niej szacunek i jak trzeba to się jej słucha. Natara idzie niekiedy po radę do Erzy. Co do chłopaków jest bardzo nieśmiała i niekiedy nie umię z żadnym rozmawiać, a jak już musi to się przy tym denerwuje. Ma dobre serce i często pomaga innym z Gildii. Dla Gray'a jest miła i dobra co często doprowadza do tego, że Juvia jest zazdrosna. Panna Hitano jest bardzo kochliwa i chce połączyć prawie każdą dziewczynę z danym chłopakiem. Tak właśnie jest z Gray'em i Juvią, a także Natsu i Lucy, z którą się przyjaźni, ale jak Heartfilia słyszy, że brązowowłosa chce połączyć ją i Smoczego Zabójcę to wybucha gniewem. Gdy Natara poznała Lucy to od razu się zaprzyjaźniły i mają do siebie zaufanie. Uważa Natsu za swojego przyjaciela i mu ufa, a także chce by on i Lucy stali się parą. Polubiła Happy'ego, ale sądzi, że powienien czasem trzymać język za zębami. Wendy najpierw uważała za dziecko, ale jak Marvell zaczęła walczyć na poważnie to Natara zmieniła o niej zdanie. Lubi Carlę i mówi, że jest bardzo mądra. Ona i Levy to koleżanki i czasem sobie pomagają. Z Caną dobrze się dogaduje, ale uważa, że nie powinna za dużo pić bo popsuje sobie zdrowie, lecz ta nie zwraca na to uwagi. Gdy poznała Gajeela powiedziała, że ma on bardzo przerażający wygląd, ale sądzi, ze jest silny i ma fajne techniki. Dobrze dogaduje się z Mirą oraz Elfman'em. Uważa, że Mira jest ładną dziewczyną i ją podziwia od kąd zobaczyła ją w Tygodniku Czarodzieja. Elfman'a lubi i mówi, że jest silny. Nie lubi za to Lisanny, ponieważ uważa, że jest ona irytująca i sądzi, że nie pasuje ona do Natsu. Dla swojego chłopaka, Natsuo jest zmienna. Czasem jak ten ją denerwuje to ciagle na niego krzyczy, lecz tak naprawdę go kocha i pomaga mu jak może. Natara jest impulsywną, agresywną i nerwową, a także pewną siebie dziewczyną, lecz tak naprawdę jest też wrażliwa, inteligentna i rozsądna. Niekiedy też mówi, że jest ładna i podrywa chłopaków. Jej pasją jest muzyka, śpiew, instrumenty oraz taniec dlatego też Natara chodzi na lekcję tych rzeczy. Niekiedy pośpiewa sobie w domu lub też potańczy. Kocha też instrumenty, których ma dużo w swoim domu. Natara pochodzi z Domu Rodziny Hitano. Miała problemy finansowe nawet jak jej matka żyła. Jak Mirui zmarła to Natara się załamała. Bardzo kochała swoją matkę, a ojca nienawidziła, ponieważ ten ją bił i poniżał na różne sposoby. Z siostrą dogadywała się wręcz dobrze, ale po jej ślubie odeszła z domu i 2 lata chodziła po kraju i próbowała przyjmować różne oferty pracy. Ze swoimi Wróżkami Planet ma bardzo dobre relacje mimo, że jest ona ich szefową to i tak je kocha, i chce ich szczęścia. Nie przeżyłaby gdyby je straciła. Gdy była mała często je przyzywała by nie być samotną po kłótni z tatą. Jest dla nich dobra i pomaga im jak może. Jest ona bardzo nerwową osobą i niektórzy chłopaki się jej boją tak samo jak Erzy. Niekiedy potrafiła uspokoić Natsu, Gray'a czy też Natsuo lub też walła ich, ale tak naprawdę troszczy się o każdego z nich. Jej zachowanie nie raz doprowadziło do tego, że chłopaki schowali się za jakiś mebel. Historia Natara pochodzi z biednej Rodziny Hitano. Jej rodzice poznali się na balu i zaraz się pobrali. Niedługo po tym urodziła im się córka. Powiedzieli, że podoba im się imię Nata i kwiaty Sakury. Postanowili, że nazwą swoją córkę, Natara, czyli połączenie imienia Nata i Sakury. Natara miała bardzo dobre relacje z swoją matką, Mirui i przyrodnią starszą siostrą, Airin. Z ojcem nie dogadywała się. Pewnie dlatego, że ten ją bił i na nią krzyczał pod wpływem alkoholu. Nawet doszło do tego, że chciał ją jeszcze bardziej skrzywdzić, ale obroniła się przyzywając jedną ze swoich Wróżek. Ojciec się wkurzył i zapytał się córki z kąd ma moc matki. Ta powiedziała mu, że matka jej przekazała tę bransoletę. Jej ojciec z wściekłości zabił matkę. Jej siostra wzięła ślub oraz wyprowadziła się z rodzinnego domu. Natara postanowiła uciec z domu i błąkała się po kraju 2 lata chcąc dostać jakąś pracę, ale w końcu dostała się do Gildii Fairy Tail dzięki swojemu chłopakowi, Natsuo Uchida, który był synem przyjaciela jej matki. Magia i Zdolności ''Magia Wróżek Planet'' (ang. Magic Faerie Planet'' jap. マジックフェアリープラネット Kitaina Puranetto Mahō) ''— Natara ma możliwość przyzywania Wróżek Planet, za pomocą specjalnych bransolet lub rękawic, otiwerających Drzwi odpowiedniego Pałacu. Są dwa rodzaje Wróżek Planet. Jeden rodzaj to Wróżki Planet Układu Słonecznego, do których zalicza się też cztery inne wróżki choć ich planety nie należą do Układu Słonecznego oraz Wróżki Dawnych Planet. '''Wróżki Planet Układu Słonecznego ' * Wenus '(ang. ''Venus), otwiera Drzwi Wróżki Miłości. * 'Merkury '(ang. Mercury), otwiera Drzwi Wróża Zimna i Ciepła. * 'Ziemia '(ang. Earth), otwiera Drzwi Wróża Ziemi. * 'Księżyc '(ang. Luna), otwiera Drzwi Wróżki Księżyca. * 'Mars '(ang. Mars), otwiera Drzwi Wróża Ognia. * 'Jowisz '(ang. Jupiter), otwiera Drzwi Wróża Błyskawic. * 'Ceres '(ang. Ceres), otwiera Drzwi Wróżki Kwiatów. * 'Saturn '(ang. Saturn), otwiera Drzwi Wróża Mroku. * 'Uran '(ang. Uranium), otwiera Drzwi Wróża Nieba. * 'Neptun '(ang. Neptune), otwiera Drzwi Wróża Pogody. 'Wróżki Dawnych Planet ' * 'Pallas '(ang. Pallas), otwiera Drzwi Wróża Lalek. * 'Juno '(ang. Juno), otwiera Drzwi Wróża Pięści. * 'Westa '(ang. Vesta), otwiera Drzwi Wróżki Zwierząt. * 'Irys '(ang. Iris), otwiera Drzwi Wróża Kolorów. * 'Flora '(ang. Flora), otwiera Drzwi Wróżki Roślinności. 'Wezwanie bez wypowiadania inkantacji (ang. Call without uttering incantations): '''Natara wykazała umiejętność wezwania swojej wróżki bez wypowiadania inkantacji. Zrobiła to by odesłać Merkurego z powrotem do swojego świata. '''Przyzwanie kilka Wróżek naraz: '''Natara może wezwać kilka wróżek naraz by pomóc sobie w walce. Jak wezwie więcej niż 5 Wróżek może się to skończyć utratą magii na jeden dzień. 'Unison Raid (pl. Połączony Atak): ''' * '''Przedmiotowo Błyskawiczne Zaklęcie: '''Natsuo i Natara stworzyli doskonałe połączenie swoich magii. Natara wezwała Jowisza, który stworzył błyskawice i posłał na miecze Natsuo, które wbiły się w ciało przeciwnika i eksplodowały. * '''Powietrzne i Kwiatowe Zaklęcie: '''Natara i Wendy połączyły Ryk Niebiańskiego Smoka i Magię Kwiatów Ceres przy treningu rozwalając ogromną skałę. ''Magia Przedmiotu: Natara dzięki swojej bransolecie Planet potrafi przyzwać daną Wróżkę. Niekiedy zmienia bransoletę na rękawicę. Do walki czasami używa Berła Planet dzięki, któremu może używać Magii swojej dowolnej Wróżki. Inkantacja wypowiadana przez Natarę podczas przywoływania mocy danej Wróżki: “''Otwórz Moc Drzwi, (Imię danej wróżki)... '' ''Daj mi znak, że jesteś gotowy/a, '' ''Pozwól, że Ci powiem jedną rzecz... '' ''O Serce... '' ''Ja jestem tą, która pomaga... '' ''Pomóż mi tu i teraz, błagam. '' ''Dalej (Znowu imię danej wróżki)... '' ''Przybądź. '' ''Magia (Nazwa magii danej wróżki)! '' '''Techniki '- (ang. Techniques) Natara zdobywa techniki od jednego/j wróża/ki po wypowiedzeniu powyższej inkantacji. Technika od Venus: * Bariera Miłości - Natara otacza się kołem z serc i odbija jakiekolwiek ataki na nią lecące. Technika od Jupitera: * Kopniak Błyskawic Natary - Natara skacze w górę i jej nogę otacza błyskawica. Uderza tą nogą wroga odsyłając go za pomocą błyskawic kilka kilometrów dalej. Technika od Luny: * Kula - Natara tworzy kulę, która przypomina Księżyc i rzuca ją na wroga. Techniki od Merkurego: * Fala Zimna - Natara posyła na swojego przeciwnika zimną falę, która go zamraża. * Uderzenie Ciepła Natary - Natara uderza przeciwnika jedną ręką, ale bardzo mocno i spala go ciepłem. Technika od Marsa: * Ognisty Strzał - Natara strzela ogniem do przeciwnika z rąk. '''Przyzwanie Króla Wróżek Planet: Natara potrafiła przywołać Króla Wróżek Planet by jej pomógł w walce. ''Magia Transformacji: Natara może przemienić się w jakąś osobę wyglądając, zachowując się jak ona i nawet używając jej magii. '''Kopniak Natary: Tak samo jak Lucy, Natara stworzyła własną technikę. Skacze do góry i kopie swojego wroga. Później łączy go z błyskawicami tworząc Kopniak Błyskawic Natary. Broń/Przedmioty: ''Bransoleta Planet: ''Dzięki niej może przywołać daną wróżkę. Dostała ją od matki. ''Rękawica Planet: ''Czasem z bransoletki przechodzi do rękawicy, która ma to samo zastosowanie. Tak samo jak bransoletkę dostała ją od matki. ''Berło Planet: ''Natara może dzięki niemu wezwać moc danego wróża lub wróżki dzięki czemu samemu może walczyć. ''Duże Słuchawki: ''Natara dzięki nim może słuchać głośno muzyki nie martwiąc się, że będzie głucha czy też ktoś usłyszy jej muzykę. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Kobiety